


stay with me, my blood, you don't need to run

by daisy (Lea12)



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, F/M, Hope is just dragged into that, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, especially if you're a Mikaelson, they most certainly fucked each other, they're thousand years old alright, thousand years and you lose your morals quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy
Summary: Title comes from "My Blood" by Twenty One Pilots.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Esther, Hope Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Mikael, Hope Mikaelson/Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Останься со мной, моя кровь, тебе не нужно убегать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282992) by [Ksencha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha)



> Title comes from "My Blood" by Twenty One Pilots.

_Mikaelsons have always loved in a twisted way._

_Their love is twisted and lonely, always and forever-_

_Always and forever is a symbol of that._

* * *

_Esther loved Dahlia, and Dahlia loved Esther, as desperate and brutal and lonely as the two sisters were._

_Mikael loved Esther and Esther loved Mikael, first. As strong and powerful and caring and ruthless as lovers themselves._

_Esther loves her children, loves them more than anything, for family is power and family is love and family and love and power are all Esther wants and needs._

_Her children, they grow up together, close, a promise of always and forever from their mother cut deep into their bones._

_Mikaelsons were always close, as close as a family can be, as close as siblings can be._

_They grew up in love, in connection and loneliness as well._

* * *

_They're turned into immortals._  
_They're immortals and blood is what binds them together._  
_Blood, flesh and bones. Family._

_Family is love. Love is family._  
_Oh how they learn the meaning of that in the wrong way._

_Being immortal is incredibly lonely._

_There's centuries in front of you, and you're not moving, not aging, only standing as the decades and centuries pass._

_Your family is the only thing that is constant, that never leaves._

_There's men and women who you give your affection and attention and body to, but they never seem to stay._

_Nobody offers you the closeness your family, your siblings do._

_Nobody could offer you what only a Mikaelson can._

* * *

_Mikaelsons love in a twisted and lonely way._

_Who could ever survive love of a Mikaelson, other than another Mikaelson?_

_Only Mikaelson is capable of loving another Mikaelson and survive._

_Centuries and centuries behind you and you forget what is normal and what is right, and your family-_

_your family is what makes you belong and what you feel, for you can only feel when you're with each other._

_Everyone changes, everyone dies and everyone can die, everyone can leave. Everyone will._

_But family is always and forever._

_Flesh, blood and bones._

_Immortality, loneliness and love and blood is what keeps them together, is what makes them close and right and feeling._

_Always and forever is a promise only Mikaelsons have, and it's a promise only Mikaelsons can keep._

_For only another Mikaelson could love another Mikaelson, only they could say that their love will always be there, forever._


	2. my blood

_Grandpa Mikael- Mikael's touch is not what you'd expect, it certainly isn't what she expects._

_You'd think he'd be aggressive, impatient, distant, cold and rough, hard, when you look at him. But no, no his touch, his touch-_

_his touch is strong, hiding warmth and carefulness and caring and experience._

_His touch hides so many different feelings, and when he fucks her, he uses his fingers first, makes her come first and then he comes inside her, big and full and filling her, and his touch isn't hiding many feelings anymore then._

_Uncle Finn's touch isn't what you'd expect either. She thinks Finn's touch would be dominant, reserved and he'd do it as quickly as possible, too taken by morals, selfish. But it's not._

_His touch surprises her the most. He's a gentle lover, but still stern in his touch, reserved but when he finally does touch, it hits the right spots perfectly._

_It's obvious, from his touch, that he's been with women, perhaps not many, but he has learned the ways to make women's bodies feel good. He makes her come so many times before he finally does._

_Finn is dominant, but allows her to have control too, and it might appear selfish, his touch, but she finds it's actually selfless._

_Uncle Elijah's touch is strong too, strong and hard despite how gentle he wants it to be._

_He fucks her good, long and hard and rough, his touch is trying to appear gentle and he tries to make it careful, but he's rough and anything but gentle._

_Uncle Kol's touch is fun, fun, fun. Kol's touch is playful, teasing, enveloped laughter and fun, just fun overall._

_His youth is obvious, not because he doesn't know how to satisfy her, for he does, oh he does, he's been with countless women before it's clear. No, it's obvious from how his touch is fun and playful, like youthfulness should feel like._

_Grandma Esther's touch is like a woman's touch would, should feel like. Esther's touch is knowing, mature yes, but also understanding and controlling._

_Aunt Freya's touch is a touch of another witch. Freya's touch is magical and powerful and strong and high._

_Aunt Bex's touch is a girl's touch, a touch of care and hidden knowledge only girls have of their bodies. Rebekah's touch is careful, light and lingering and ticklish and full of giggles afterwards._

  
_Dad's - father's- Klaus's touch is strong, protective, caring, possessive, vulnerable and so incredibly protective._

_He takes care of her, touches her only to touch, to feel her, and his touch lingers hours and hours after they part._

**Author's Note:**

> This work didn't turn out as I planned at all, not even remotely, but I'm finally free of the idea, so there's that.


End file.
